Because You're James Potter
by ConfessionsOfASororityGirl
Summary: Lily and James are back for their final year at Hogwarts. They will endure fights, love, Qudditch, Werewolfs, pranks, Snape, mysterious maps, jealous boys and much more! And maybe they will just fall in love along the way. lily/ James
1. Operation Stain Train

_Hey im just trying this to see if its going to work/ Anyway if u guys like it I will update just let me know._

_Uh please review and tell me what you think. Your review mean a lot!_

_Disclaimer: This whole magical world belongs to J K Rolling, if only I had a time turner._

_Chapter one: Operation Train Stain_

Lily's POV

"Lily dear wake up, come on" my mother begged as she shook my shoulder.

"Mmmm" I moaned and rolled over. I really wasn't a morning person, mornings really weren't my thing. I pulled my purple and white stripped comforter over my long red hair. Couldn't I sleep a little longer?

"Lily sweet peas come on" my mother said shaking me again. "Its already nine o'clock and the train leaves in an hour, come on your father and I want to take you, we don't want you to have to appariate over, we want to take you over ourselves" she said.

"Um yah right" I mumbled guiltily. You see I never passed my apparitiom test, its just I never told my mom that. You see there muggles and the thought of disappearing one place and appearing another astounds them.

"I'll just get moving then, will you make me some coffee" I asked burying my head back into my pillow.

"Only if you promise to get out of bed" my mom said laughing and she ruffled my hair on the way out. I heard her humming on the way down the stairs and a moment later the humming of the coffee machine.

I climbed out of bed and got dressed. I put on my light blue jeans green sweater that matched my eyes. I brushed my frizzy red mop and it didn't do much difference so I put it up in a ponytail.

I stumbled down the stairs into my kitchen and my father was already dressed and pouring himself a cup of steaming hot coffee.

"Gimmy" I mumbled as I sat down on the chair. Mornings were definitely not my thing.

"Here you go princess" he said and he handed me a mug.

"Look the freaks up" sneered Petunia from the other side of the kitchen.

"Petunia, what have we talked about" my father snapped at her.

"Remember what thumper said" my mom reminded her.

"If you cant say something nice, don't say nothing at all" she and my dad chanted together. I rolled my eyes and took another sip.

"Somebody shoot me" mumbled Petunia as she poured herself another cup. I guess she wasn't a morning person either.

…OoOoOo…

"Operation Train Stain is ago" I mumbled into in my walkie talkie.

"Rodger Prongs, wait what's ago" Sirius mumbled into the walkie talkie.

"Um I'm not sure, I saw it on some muggle movie James Bonder or something like that" I said back.

"It's James Bond" sais Remus, "And my part is secure, really all systems go".

"Wait I though it was ago" said Sirius.

"It doesn't really matter, lets just move on with the plan" I shouted annoyed.

"Be that way then" squeaked Wormy with his shrill little voice.

"He doesn't mean it Wormy no need to freak out" joked Remus lightly.

"YAH DON'T BE A PUSSY" screamed Sirius.

"Hey has anyone seen Lily this summer" I asked quietly.

"Padfoot really" said Remus.

"Wait, I was serious" I said, "Have you seen Lily".

"I got to go, see you at the station" said Remus.

"Yah me to bye" said Peter.

"Me too, see you at the station Mooney, Prongs" said Sirius and I heard a click as his radio set off.

"But wait guys, what about Lily" I asked. I only heard static.

"Guys…hello" I said.

"Damn"

Lily's POV

After saying a not so cheerful goodbye with my parents and Petunia I crossed into Platform 9 ¾.

Just like when I was eleven and seeing it for the first time I was overwhelmed. Everything was whirling and puffing and it made me dizzy just looking at it. Well dizzy in a good way.

"Lily can I talk to you over there" a rough quiet voice said. I looked up quickly startled. My eyes narrowed at my visitor.

'Lily listen I'm sorry, please, you have to listen to me, please cant we be friends, its all I want" he begged.

"Sev I have told you I don't want to talk, not after what happened to Mary, she's my best friend Sev, and your friends hurt her" I said my eyes glaring.

"That wasn't me that was well uh" he started.

"I know who they are, their future deaf eaters" I said my voice filled with rage.

"Just Lily be careful okay, you know who is growing stronger and Potter fancies you, just be careful alright" he said.

"You to Sev, be careful" I said softly my eyes melting.

He smiled and then walked off to join some other Slytherins. I saw them glaring at me and I waved and I walked off.

"LILY, finally you're here" somebody screamed and wrapped their arms around me.

"Mary" I screamed and I turned around and hugged her back.

"Oh my god your Head Girl, I knew you would get it, I knew you or Alice would, I'm so happy for you" she rambled on still hugging me.

"Thanks Mary, but your really starting to choke me" I coughed.

"Oops sorry" she said laughing as she let me go

"Mary, Lily" a voice screamed and once again I was scooped up in a hug.

"Hey Alice how was your summer" I asked as she let me go to hug Mary.

"Pretty good, I had to spend part of it with my cousin, and you know how he can be, and of course his whole gang was over" she said with a role of her eyes.

"I really hate your cousin" I said with a sneer.

"Everyone knows how much you hate Potter" said Mary, "I'm sure it's the first thing the first years learn when they enter the castle".

Alice burst out laughing and we all looked at her weirdly. She was clutching her stomach wildly and looked like she was about to fall over on the floor.

"My joke wasn't that funny" Mary said warily and she looked at Alice like she was crazy.

"Its not you joke, I just remembered who was head girl with Lily" she said still giggling a little bit.

"Well who is it" demanded Mary and I.

"Your just going to have to wait and find out" said Alice as she skipped onto the train. Mary and I followed both of us questioning her sanity.

"So what's going to be your first act as head girl" Alice asked as she and I walked to the preficts meeting. Alice was the gryffindor prefic and I was really surprised she wasn't head girl.

She was the most mellow and least likely to get in trouble. She was petite at 5'4 and she had medium curly brown hair and brown eyes. She was quite in class but really loud with us, its crazy people actually thing she's shy. She is an amazing witch and could hex you in a second.

Mary is almost the complete opposite of Alice. She's tall almost 5'9 and she has short straight brilliant blonde hair. Her eyes are that freaky bright blue color that always pop and her legs go on forever. She is a Gryffindor chaser along with Nadie Armstrong and James Potter.

God I hate James Potter, if I could murder one person and get away with it without a doubt I would choose him. Maybe Sirius Black if I could get away with two murders. No Potter and no Black my dreams would all come true.

Just then I saw a balloon flouting toward me.

"What the heck is that" asked Alice. I shrugged my shoulders at her, I honestly had no idea. Soon another balloon followed and another after that.

Students started sticking their heads out of their compartments and staring at the purple balloons floating around.

I heard some laughing from the compartment next to me and with some dread I shoved it open. Potter, Black, Peter and Remus were all laughing with their backs facing me. They had no idea I was there.

"Excellent the balloons are in place, Operation Stain Train is practically done, easy as pie" said Sirius a grin on his face.

"What are you talking about" I demanded to the four boys. They all jumped and Peter gave a little girly squeal.

"Oy Evans look out your gonna get hit" shouted James as he leaped over toward me and dragged me into the compartment. I ended up on his lap just as we heard a gigantic pop from outside and a girl yelling.

"Get off me" I shouted as I pushed Potter down and I jumped up to see what happened. I looked back and Potter was just sitting there stunned as if he couldn't comprehend what just happened.

"Oh my god" I screeched. The whole train was covered in purple paint and so was everybody in the hall.

"My hair" screeched Alice as she stood dripping in purple paint. It covered her whole body, head to toe.

"I am so going to kill whoever did this" screamed Alice as I wheeled her to the bathroom to clean up the paint.

"Lets just clean this up before the meeting, come on Scourgify" I said.

"Lets just get to the prefics meeting before were late" said Alice very moodily.

We arrived and I sat down by Nadie Armstrong the grifindoor prefics of last year. She was one of my favorite six years.

"Hey Nadie how was your summer" I asked the pretty brunette.

She smiled before answering. "Pretty good, my parents almost didn't want me to come back because of you know who, but I convinced them Hogwarts was safer than anywhere else in England" she said.

"It really is safer than anywhere else, so how is Parker doing, your still together aren't you" I said flicking a piece of my ponytail behind my ear.

"Oh he's amazing and can you believe he's captain of the Ravenclaw quidditch team this year" she gushed.

"Wow how wonderful" I said. My smile turned upside down as soon I Potter came into our compartment.

"Hey Evans will you go out with me" he asked as he plopped down beside me.

"That would be a no" I said without looking at him.

"What why" he asked his eyes turning wide with frustration.

"Because your James Potter" I said and I turned back to Nadie.

"That's a horrible reason" he said as he inched toward me in the seat.

"Fine then, give me a good reason why I cant go out with you" he said.

"Because im Head Boy" he said proudly as he showed me his badge.

"Oh Merlin, what did I do to deserve this" I muttered.

"I love you to Lily Flower" he said cheerfully, "Now lets get down to business".

_Was it good or okay or awesome. What can I do to improve, just let me know in a review. Please and thank you!_

_xoxo_

_aprildiamond aka lie_


	2. Not my Lily FLower!

_Thanks so much for the reviews!! You guys rock my socks. Lol Keep reviewing. _

_Here's chapter two! I'm glad you like it!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, darn!!_

_Chapter two: Not my Lily Flower!_

"Hey Sirius are you going to be able to do tryouts for Quidditch tomorrow at five" I asked glancing over at my best friends.

"Oy mate, are you really making me try out I have been on the team for years, almost as long as you" he snapped. I looked at him and he glared back. Oops maybe I should have said it nicer, oh well.

"Yah but I'm captain this year and I'm making everybody try out, sorry Padfoot," I said trying to explain.

"Uh huh, sure whatever" he said with a role of his eyes. He stuck his tongue at me and I knew he was kidding. I rolled my eyes back.

"Hey let's get going to potions, it starts in about five minutes" said Remus looking over at us.

"Mooney don't get your panties in a twist, we still have five minutes" commented Sirius as he took another mouthful of his sweet bun.

"I don't want to be late the first day either, and I don't want detention already," squeaked Peter. You could barely understand him because his mouth was stuffed full with eggs, bacon and sausage.

"Teachers don't give out detentions the first day" said Sirius with a role of his eyes.

"Hey Sirius how many times have you had detention the first day" asked Remus trying to conceal his grin.

"good point lets get going" said Sirius.

"That's gross Wormy, and yah let's get going, but first has anyone seen my snitch" I asked looking around. The snitch was really handy in case any cute girls happened to come walking by.

"I think it's back in the dorm, you can get it later" said Remus. He was already strolling out of the cafeteria and we hurried to catch him.

"So do you think Lil..I mean Evans has Newt potions," I asked trying to sound casual but my heart was beating considerably fast. I wondered if Mooney could hear it with his super werewolf hearing and everything.

'Most likely since she took it last year and she's old Slugey's favorite student, it's so obvious he doesn't even try to hide It anymore" said Peter.

"I didn't know you knew the word obvious good work Wormy" said Sirius.

"Er..uh thanks" said Peter trying to figure out if it was a joke or not. Poor bloke had no clue.

"Look who it is James" said Sirius. He nodded right and my face broke into a grin. This was a great way to start my day.

"Excellent this is going to be great," Peter mumbled to Remus who just looked away as if he did not see anything.

"Fancy seeing you here Snivellus" I said loudly trying to draw attention. I ruffled my hair in case any of the girls were watching. I looked back quickly they weren't. Damn.

'Potter, I'm surprised you can even make it to class with your head weighing you down," said Snape. His arm slowly reached down toward his robe and searched for his wand.

"Very clever, exceedingly witty" said Sirius as he pointed his robe at Snape. He glared at him his eyes filled with hatred but you could see the laughter if you looked close enough. This was all a game to him.

"Is there a problem here?" asked a tall ugly Slytherin as he walked up. It was Aiden Avery, a mean Voldemort supporter.

"Oh look your hanging out with Death Eaters now Snivellus, at least you have a friend" I said with anger seeping into my voice. I despised death eaters almost as much as old Snape himself.

"Pretty confident there Potter, I would watch your back if I were you, also your mudblood girlfriend, she better be careful to" he sneered.

I froze. Wait a minute, did he mean Lily. No, nobody threatens her.

"Lily" Snape mumbled his face also turning pale. Snape had better leave her alone.

"You touch one hair on her pretty little head and I will curse you into the next century," I roared.

"You little" Avery started before he was cut off.

"Boys, boys do we have a problem here" said a panting Professor Slughorn. He was all sweaty and it was pretty obvious he had been running on his way from breakfast.

"No professor we were just on our way in" Remus said and we followed him in the classroom silently.

"Jolly good and boy's, detention for being late to class" said Professor Slughorn. Damn, what a horrible way to start the school year.

…OoOoO…

"Did you see Potter and Black just got detentions" Mary giggled whispered. I looked over and sure enough, Slughorn was lecturing the boys. I certainly love the first day of school.

"Good morning Miss Evans, what a pleasure to have you in this class, how was your summer" asked Professor Slughorn as he glided to the front of my desk. He was wearing cherry red robes and a green wizarding hat. He looked like a lost Christmas tree.

"It was wonderful Professor, I really like your outfit," I said trying not to giggle. He beamed down at me and it was obvious he had no idea I was being sarcastic.

"Thank you dear, fifteen points to Gryffindor for having an extraordinary fashion sense" he said laughing a little, now Class pat attention.

Alice looked over at me and rolled her eyes. She had said I was old She had always said I was old Sluggy's favorite but I never really believed her tell last year when he gave me fifty points for Gryffindor for wearing his favorite color Lilac.

"Lily" a frantic voice whispered, "How was your summer". I looked over it was Hufflepuff's Gilderoy Lockhart. He was incredibly handsome but such a goof. He had no brains at all; I hated him ALMOST as much as I hated Potter.

"Fine" I whispered back as Slughorn drowned on about some potion, "Now be quiet and let me pay attention". I turned away and rolled my eyes, the nerve of some people.

"Ow, that hurt" Lockhart exclaimed and I turned around just in time to see James throw a paper ball at his head. I would have laughed if anyone except Potter had thrown it.

"Stay away from my Lily Cakes" he whispered loudly at Lockhart. His Lily WHAT!!! How dare he claim me his, or call me Lily Cake.

"POTTER" I screamed but I was cut off by Slughorn.

'Is there a problem here" Slughorn asked James.

"No sir" he said giving me a wink. I rolled my eyes trying really hard not to hex him right now in front of everyone. He totally deserved it.

"That's good, but Potter that's another detention for trying to distract my star pupil, Miss Evans doesn't need your constant badgering," said Professor Slughorn. Potters mouth dropped open in surprise and a bunch of people laughed. I stuck my tongue out at him and he rolled his eyes back at me. He is so immature.

"Okay class, time to split into partners, I will call out the names and you can go suit by your partner. Anyone but Potter anyone but Potter I though over and over in my head.

"Sorry Professor am I interrupting anything" said Nadie as she walked into the classroom. She looked around nervously at all the seventh years.

"Not at all my dear, what can I help you with" asked Slughorn as he pranced over to her.

"Dumbledore said I did so good on my potion section of my owl I should join seventh year" she said looking around nervously.

"Sure thing Nadine, you can partner up with partner up with Mr. Lupin over there" he said pointing to Remus.

"It's Nadie actually and thanks" she said brightly.

"Okay here's to the partners, first Mary Macdonald and Sirius Black" he called out.

"NOOOOOOOO" Sirius and Mary called at the same time. They reluctantly and very slowly moved over to sit by each other. They scooted to opposite ends of their table as far away from each other as they can get.

"Okay, Alice Priestley and Severus Snape at the next table. "You'll be okay" I whispered to Alice as she slumped over to Snape's table.

"Peter Pettigrew and Aiden Avery over here" commanded Slughorn. Peter gave a little squeak and went over to sit by the tall ugly Slytherin.

"Lily Evans and James Potter" said Slughorn. I almost fell out of my chair. I must have heard it wrong, maybe my mind was playing a trick on me. What did I do to deserve this.

"I thought the head boy and head girl should get to sit by each other" said Slughorn with a little wink in Potters direction. Oh god he is coming over here. What do I do now. I looked over at Alice and Mary for help. Alice was studiously ignoring me and Mary was trying her hardest not to laugh.

"Hello Lilykins" said Potter as he came up and slung an arm around my shoulder.

"Get off me and my name is Lily" I roared at him. He drew his arm back slowly and started to stare at me.

"what" I asked him annoyed.

"Nothing really, its' just your so beautiful" he said simply with a little gin on is face. I rolled my eyes at him.

"So uh will you go out with me" he asked quickly. I looked at him to make sure he was serious. He was.

"No" I said quickly and flatly.

"Aw why not" he asked letting his voice whine which made him sound like a little kid. He pouted his lips out as if that would somehow make me change my mind.

"Because your James Potter" I said simply.

"Oh uh yah, let's just get started" he said turning away. For a moment I felt bad, maybe he really liked me, maybe it was not a game to him.

"James I" I started to say but he cut me off.

"Don't worry about it Lily Flower, lets just get to work" he said his voice cheerful once again. I smiled and started making the potion.

…OoOoO…

"Finally the first day is over" i said as i burried my head in my pellow.

"Ahh pellow, soft comfy pellow" i said.

"She finally lost it" murmered Alice to Mary.

"Yup, now im off to figureout when quidditch tryouts are, see you later" called Mary as she jogged down towards the common room.

"Way to much energy" i murmered to myself after she left.

"Lily come here" said Alice after we were back at are dorm.

"What" I asked sounding a little suspicious.

"I have the perfect revenge for James and Sirius" she said grinning evilly.

"Revenge, why" I asked. It was only the first day, what could they have done already.

"They got paint in my hair" she reminded me crossly.

"Oh yah so what's the plan" I said smiling.

"This" she said.

"Alice, you're a genius" I said laughing.

_Okay please please please review. _

_You guys can vote on what you want to happen next chapter and tell me in a review!_

_A. Alice and Lily get revenge for the train Stain_

_B. Quidditch tryouts_

_C. Another run in with Lily and Snape_

_D. All of the above_

_Okay guys let me know and I will write it! If you another suggestion just test tell me in a review! Please and thank you!!_

_Xoxo_

_Aprilsdiamond aka Lie_


	3. Revenge, Girlfriends, and Bludgers

_Sorry its been a little bit but I have been really busy. This chapter is pretty long and has lots of things happening to I hope it makes up for the overdue update._

_Thanks so much to plane-cheer rach, you a fish ass, Jimelakscullen, caramel wafer and Melanie for your awesome reviews. Please keep reviewing!!!_

_More reviews the sooner I update!!! _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. It all belongs to the fabulous J K Rolling. _

_Chapter three: revenge, girlfriends and Bludgers_

"Hey are we telling Mary about this?" I whispered to Alice as we snuck out of our dorm. It was only five in the morning and we figured no one would be up yet. It was a perfect time to start our revenge.

"Nah, she can be as surprised as the rest of them," said Alice, with an evil grin on her face. I laughed quietly just imaging the whole Great Halls faces. This was going to be priceless. To bad it was so early I hate mornings. Seriously where's coffee when you need one.

"I'm telling you she's so hot, make sure you get put with her for patrol duty" said Sirius black. He was whispering excitedly to his best friend and my worst enemy James Potter.

"No, I can't, it would be like cheating on" James started to say but Sirius had elbowed him in the ribs.

"Oy, that hurt mate what the hell was that for" he asked grouchily. Sirius turned and pointed at us not saying a word.

Wait a minute, does that mean Jam…I mean Potter have a girlfriend. Who is she, I mean uh…who would go out with that airhead. He said it would be like cheating on her. Oh my god WHO IS IT!!!!!

"Lily are you okay" whispered Alice quietly and she nudged my shoulder.

"Hmm what….uh" I all I managed to say. I could not figure out why I cared about James and his so called girlfriend. I bet she was ugly.

'Lily" Alice hissed and I snapped to attention.

"Do what?" I said. She nodded her head at James and Sirius who had been staring at us like we were total creepers. Well staring me like I was a creeper.

"What are you doing here" said James and I at the same time. We looked at eachother for a moment before we both looked down blushing.

"It's only five in the morning" said Alice and Sirius together. They both looked at each other strangely to.

"How about all of us forget we saw each other' said James. I felt myself nodding and I saw Alice and Sirius doing the same.

"That's fine but if your doing something horrible Potter I'm putting you in detention for a week" I exclaimed pointing my finger at him.

'Right back at you Evans, I am head boy you know" he said with a laugh and a wink. I rolled my eyes and pulled Alice away from there.

"What do you think they were doing" asked Alice once we were a safe distance away.

"Only Merlin knows" I muttered. God I hated mornings, and Potters girlfriend. Who would date him anyway he's and arrogant stuck up good for nothing show off pig. I felt sorry for his girlfriend, really I do.

"You don't like James do you" asked Alice after a minute of silence.

"James who" I asked sarcastically.

"James Potter duh" she said. God she really didn't get sarcasm.

"Look Alice the word gullible is written on the wall" I said faking enthusiasm and pointing up.

"Where" she said loudly and looking up.

'It's called sarcasm honey, learn it" I said with a little growl.

"Your really not a morning person Lily" she said with a hurt laugh.

"Yes I am now get your but moving so we can get this letter mailed and back to bed" I screamed as we climbed the staircase.

"Yes head girl sir" she said and she took off running up the stairs. Good god its five in the morning, somebody get me some coffee.

OoOoO

"I cant bloody believe this" snapped Mary as she stormed down into the great hall for breakfast. She had a flyer in her hand and her face was red. I mean beet red.

"I cant either" mumbled Nadie as she slumped into the great hall "Your cousin really sucks Alice". Potter is the problem, why didn't I realize that sooner. Does he really have a girlfriend, somehow I cant imagine it. Focus Lily I told myself.

"What did he do now" I asked unsure if I really wanted the answer.

"HES MAKING US ALL TRY OUT FOR THE TEAM. I CANT BELIEVE HE GOT CAPTAIN OVER ME, AND BESIDES I HAVE BEEN ON THE TEAM AS LONG AS HE HAS. WHAT THE HELL IS THAT ABOUT" She screamed, her face twisted with anger.

"whoa, calm down, I'm sure you will make the team" said Alice always the sensible.

"Well duh, but the humility of trying out for a team that I have been on for five years, it's just frigging unbelievable, I should have been captain anyway" she pouted.

"Yah but get through tryouts with good grace" I said with a smile.

'Shut up Lily" she snapped before she plopped down in her chair. I giggled and started talking to Frank. For the rest of breakfast Mary didn't utter a single understandable word. I guess she's not a morning person either.

OoOoO

James POV

"Do you think Lily has a boyfriend" I asked Sirius as we walked down the hall.

"No" he said.

"Really, do you think she hooked up with some random guy over the summer" I ASKED.

"No".

"Oh god, you dont think she's a lesbian do you" I asked panicking. What if I never had a shot with her.

"No" he said grumpily.

"Are you sure Padfoot because she's a pretty girl and" I started to say before I was cutoff.

"For the love of god, NO" said Sirius.

"Are you Serious" I asked him a grin on my face.

"You know I hate that joke" he growled staring at me.

"Really are you Serious' I asked my grin stretching across my face,

"Not funny at all Prongs" he said as he lunged at my throat. He grabbed it and started shaking me.

"Geez Mate, try to kill me will ya" I said once he let me free. Damn, that really hurt.

"Sorry Prongs, I really really really don't like that joke, it gets so old" he said grinning to himself.

"Seriously" I muttered. He lunged at me and I started laughing again.

"Get a hold on yourself cousin dear" smirked an annoyingly familiar voice.

"Bella what are you doing here" snapped Sirius his voice serious at once**. (a.n. sorry I couldn't** **resist)**

"Didn't you hear, professor Dumbledore is letting me intern here so I can teach Defense against the dark arts" she said smirking. Her face was all-haughty and I resisted the urge to punch it in.

"What a joke you teaching" I snorted not trying to control my laughter.

"Got a problem with that Potter" said Snape who had snuck up beside Bella Black. I hated him, smiley little greasy git.

"No but you might have one" I snarled. Oh great comeback James I said to myself. Really It was very witty.

"Is that so Potter, so tell me how is that mudblood" he sneered but could see the hurt in his eyes. He genuinely cared about Lily even after all these years. I was going to give him the satisfaction of knowing about her.

"She is pretty great in bed, if you know what I mean. Of course since you haven't kissed a girl in your life I doubt you would" I said bluffing. I could see I hit a nerve. The vain in his head started popping and I grinned in spite of myself.

"Scour" he started but I quickly defended myself.

"Protego" I shouted and he was knocked off his feet into Bella who also fell over. 'Watch your self Snivellus, I am the head boy you know" I said. I walked past him and Bella who were still trying to untangle themselves from their robes.

"See you cousin dear, bye Snivellus" snorted Sirius as he walked past. He aimed a kick in as Snape as we passed and a grunt could be heard from the pile of Slytherins.

"Good one mate" I said and I high fived him.

"Right back at you Prongs, now lets go find MacDonald, when she's angry it makes me all hot' said Sirius grinning.

"To much info mate, how do you know she's mad" I asked.

"Your making her tryout for the team" he said with a laugh.

"Oh yah, oops" I said before laughing and I strolled into the great hall.

"POTTER" screamed a raging Mary Macdonald.

"Damn" I muttered.

OoOoO

"Alright everyone welcome to tryouts" I said raising my voice and looking around. There was quite a good turnout, but that was to be expected. I mean Sirius and I are pretty awesome looking.

"If you have a broom go to the left and if you don't go to the right" I shouted. Thankfully my voice boomed thanks to the engiourgio charm and everyone could hear me.

About thirty girls and only two boys went to my right. I saw all of them were giggling like mad and half of them didn't looked like they belonged in Gryffindor.

"If you don't belong in Gryffindor get off the field" I yelled trying to keep my anger in control. Didn't these people know Quidditch wasn't a joking matter. I guess not but they were about to learn.

"All but ten people left from the non broom less group. Oh my effing god.

"If your trying out for seeker you can leave that position has already been filled" I said and another twenty people left.

"What are you talking about" asked a rather grumpy looking six year. " I wanted to be seeker" he said.

"Sorry its been taken by me so see you later alligator" I said and I hurried away.

"Keepers first" I said and I threw balls at the keepers letting them catch as many as they could. Finally I found a good Keeper Jacob Garland, a fifth year.

"Alright chasers next" I said.

"Lets go Mary and Nadie" shouted Lily and my heart froze. She was in the audience watching me and the tryouts. I knew she loved me. I waved at her but she looked away.

I watched everyone throw balls at Jacob and I settled on my three chasers. Last year's Nadine or Nadie Armstrong and Mary Macdonald and a new find Jason Bell.

Mary rolled her eyes when I told her she was on the team but she looked a little relieved. She ran up to Lily and Alice to tell them the good news.

"Alright beaters next" I called as my chasers flew out of the sky. It had been a long afternoon and I was ready for it to be over.

After a lot of consideration I had picked Sirius and my fellow seventh year Frank Longbottom. I only had one more person trying out for a beater position but he was a first year and I really doubted he would be able to fly.

"Alright lets get to it then" I snapped at the first year. He looked ale and shaky on the broom and I almost called the tryouts off then.

"Let the bludgers go" I shouted at Sirius.

"Ay yi mate" said Sirius and the bludger was set free and it zoomed toward the pale first year. He gripped his bat and swung at the bludger nearly missing. He had no aim whats so ever. It was headed straight for the bleachers.

"Heads up" I yelled and the audience looked my way. I panicked and saw the bludger headed straight for Lily. She saw it a second before it hit her and held her arm out to lesson the impact. There was a sickening crunch and Lily collapsed to the ground. The bludger had hit its mark.

_Please please please revew!! The moment I get five reviews I will update and we will find out what happened to Lily. _

_Come on the buttons right there. _

_Next time on Because your James Potter: We find out what happens to Lily, Snape and Lily have another confrontation, and Lily and Alice get their Revenge on James and Sirius. _

_Xoxo_

_Aprilsdiamond_

_:)_


	4. Operation Revenge aka the Howler

_Chapter four, sorry its been forever!! _

_Anyway thanks so much reviewers!! You guys are awesome! Please keep reviewing!!!!_

_I have a new Beta! Malon A. lupin and she is fabulous so thank you so much Malon. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Isn't that sad!!_

_Chapter Four: Operation Revenge aka the Howler_

Lily's POV

,

I was running through a field of daisies and they were gorgeous. I was wearing some Little House on the Prairie dress and actually I looked kind of cute.

"Lily, Lily wake up!" the flowers whispered, but I ignored them. Soon the flowers turned to lilies and I started laughing. Lily running through lilies. Hehe, that's funny

Suddenly the lilies started talking weirdly. "Its her, it's the freak," they whispered.

Wait, were the beautiful lilies talking about me? I'M NOT A FREAK AM I? I panicked. Why were they doing this?

Soon the Lilies transformed into Petunias and they screamed, "Freak, Freak!".

New paragraph

Oh my god, what's going on here? Why did these petunias [when talking about the flower, no capitalization. Also, for plurals you do NOT use apostrophe] sound so familiar? I swear I have heard that voice somewhere [

"Lily," said an unfamiliar flower.

"Freak!" shrieked the Petunias as I kept running.

"Lily," the strange voice whispered to me, and I looked up. It was a stag.

"Lily," the stag whispered, "Ill take you back to reality."

"Wait, this isn't reality?" I asked.

"Does it look like reality to you?" asked the stag. I suddenly realized why the voice was familiar. It was James Potter. He was the stag.

"Lily," the stag said again and I climbed on his back. We started riding away. Riding with the wind, James whirled around and around in my head.

"Freak!" a petunia shouted at us, but the stag walked up to and stepped on it, ending its shouting.

"Haha, stupid squished petunia!" I laughed wildly as we climbed the magical rainbow.

"Lily, come back to us," whispered the stag.

"But I'm right here," I said, confused.

"Come back to us Lily Flower," whispered the stag.

And then I was falling. Falling and falling into the blackness. Why was this happening?

"Lily," whispered a sudden voice.

Suddenly everything was fuzzy. I could see shapes and colors, but they were out of focus.

"Her eyes are opening!" said a Concerned voice and I vaguely recognized it as Mary. Or maybe it was Remus. For some reason I couldn't seem to tell.

"Lily, are you okay? Please open your eyes," said another voice I didn't recognize. It sounded like someone from my dream.

"Relax Prongs, she's coming around," said another voice.

I opened my eyes and everything was fuzzy. I blinked a few times but everything was still really out of focus. I tried to sit up but somebody's hands pushed me back.

"Lily, are you okay?" asked the person pushing me back. It was James.

"Who are you?" I asked. I tried not to giggle and give myself away, but this was too a good an opportunity to pass up.

"Are you serious, do you not know me?" asked James, his voice filled with panic.

"Lily, how could you forget me?" asked Alice, sniffling. Okay, now I felt bad. I made Alice cry.

"I got you!" I exclaimed making my voice sound weak and pathetic. If I was weak they couldn't get mad at me. Right?

"Lily!" shrieked Mary as she gathered me into a hug. I giggled and hugged her back. I felt Alice squeeze in between us.

"Don't do that to me!" Alice squeaked.

"Sorry," I mumbled. "What are you guys doing here?" I nodded to James, Peter, Sirius and Remus who were huddled around my bed looking awkward.

"Uh...Jamsie here had to visit you," said Sirius, nudging James.

I looked at Potter but didn't say anything. He shrugged, but I could see him grinning.

He cared, aww. I mean eww. I don't care what he thinks.

"Everyone away, she needs her sleep. You can come back tomorrow," said Madam Pomfrey as she pushed everyone out of the room.

"Wait what happened?" I asked. But it was too late. They were gone.

OoOoO

Wednesday morning I was lying in the hospital wing all alone. Everyone was in class, and I was really bored.

Alice and Mary had come by in the morning to check on me, and they had brought me Honeydukes chocolate and of course my morning coffee.

Remus and Sirius had sent me a get well card, and lots of others had come by to visit. The one person that hasn't visited me was James Potter. Surprisingly, he was the one I actually wanted to see. Maybe I had gotten hit in the head to hard.

"Pssst, Lily!" someone whispered and I jerked upright.

"Who's there?" I whispered. I took my wand from under my robes just in case.

"Its me, James!" the voice said, and then he appeared right in front of me.

"Wow! how did you do that?" I asked, amazed.

"I'm just really talented like that," he said, sitting next to me on the bed.

"Uh-huh, sure. So why aren't you in class?" I asked, trying to keep from smiling.

His joke wasn't that funny.

"Uh, I'm visiting you, duh," he said.

"Oh right" I mumbled. "so listen, thanks for yesterday. "

Alice told me that you were the one that got me to the Hospital Wing so fast, and that it probably would have been a lot worse if it hadn't been for you," I said, smiling shyly.

"It's nothing Lils. It's my fault you're in here anyway," he said, frowning.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, confused. He hadn't hit me with the bludger. That dumb first year had.

"I let that kid try out and I didn't get to you in time and I saw it going for you and everything!"

he Exclaimed.

"James, it's not your fault! Things like that happen! Now you'd better get back to class before someone realizes the head boy is skipping," I teased.

"Ahh my Lily Flower, I would go back, but a little birdie told me that you were bored and I happen to have brought along Exploding Snap," he said smugly.

"Oh? And who exactly told you I was bored?" I asked, trying to keep from grinning.

"A birdie. Now let's get to business."

OoOoO

"Can you believe it's only Thursday of our first week?" asked Alice as we climbed out of the portrait and started for the Great Hall. Breakfast sounded good right now.

"Yeah, it seems like we have been here for a while," Mary said. She twirled her hair around on her finger and walked slowly behind with us with a small smile.

"What's up with her?" I asked. Alice shrugged.

"Maybe she she's found a new boy. She is a little out of it this morning," said Alice, and I could see what she meant. This morning Mary had taken an extra long shower  
and put on a lot of makeup. That was very un-Marylike.

"Yes, maybe she is acting more like you," I said with a giggle. Alice shoved me and I laughed at her expression.

"How did you know about Frank?" asked Alice. "I haven't told anybody yet."

Wait what, she likes Frank as in Frank Longbottom. When did this happen? She likes Frank!!!! Thanks for telling me, so much for best friends!!!

"YOU LIKE FRANK!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Everyone turned and started looking at us as we entered the Great Hall. Alice started blushing and I giggled a little. Awkward turtle.

"Lily Flower, thank goodness you're alright, can I get you anything?" James asked as I sat down across from him and Remus.

"If you want to help me you can move, and don't call me Lily Flower," I snarled. I really HATED that name!!

"Alright if, you want me to," he said with his puppy dog look. He actually started to get up and leave.

Aww what a sweetie. WAIT,I didn't say sweetie did I? That is what his girlfriend would call him! Note to self, find out who his girlfriend is.

"Jam…I mean, Potter, you don't have to leave," I said, feeling almost guilty.

"Thanks, and you called me James, that means you love me!" he said, getting all giddy like a love struck first year.

"No I don't, now just eat your breakfast," I snapped, blushing a little bit.

Damn this red hair, it makes me blush all the freaking time. I lit my face up like it was on fire.

" You're blushing, you so love him," cooed Alice as she sat down on my right. She was grinning like crazy and for some reason I really wanted to punch her.

I'm just not a morning person I guess.

"Shut UP Mrs. Alice Longbottom," I whispered back, and I laughed as her ears turned red. I loved revenge!

While Alice and I were having our blushing fest, Sirius was talking to Mary the whole time. Strange, they weren't fighting or arguing like normal. They were having an actual polite conversation.

"Mary!" I called, but either she was ignoring me or she didn't hear me. She never even acknowledged I was talking to her.

" You're so right, we should add that to our team plays. You're so smart!" she droned on, ignoring everyone except Sirius.

"Mary, are you okay?" asked Alice, but she was ignored just as I had been. We shrugged and turned back to our breakfast.

James and Peter were watching Mary and Sirius's exchange with pure delight; laughing and pointing. I was about to tell him off when Alice poked me.

"What?" I whispered as I took another sip of my delicious coffee. She pointed upward and a grin spread across my face. Revenge sure is sweet.

"Excellent, the mail's here," I whispered and we started cracking up .Everyone turned and looked at us strangely but they would see why soon enough.

"I hope my mom sent some more sweet cakes," said James as his owl started flying toward us.

"She sent you five yesterday. What happened to them?" asked Remus. He was looking rather odd and ill. Sev once had told me he thought he was a werewolf and I was starting to think  
it was true. I guess no one except me knew or it would be all over the school.

The owl \ swooped toward us, and Alice and I were now hysterical "Get out your camera," I whispered to her.

"Well Peter and I had a cake-eating contest last night," said James, and by now Alice and I were dying of laughter.

"Hi, Butter," cooed James as he picked up his owl, "That's funny. It doesn't look like Mom packed any sweet cakes today."

"Oh my God, Padfoot, look!" exclaimed James as he took out a steaming red envelope. His eyes turned wide with horror and I was laughing even harder. I could feel the tears leaking from my eyes.

"Oh my God it's a Holwer! Good luck, mate!" said Sirius. He began to back away as the envelope began releasing red steam.

"JAMES HAROLD POTTER!" Screamed the voice of Mrs. Potter. The whole great hall turned to stare. Ah, revenge is sweet.

"I JUST GOT A LETTER FROM SOME PROFFESOR EVANS WHO SAID YOU STAINED A PART OF HOGWARTS HISTORY!!!! THAT WAS A NATIONAL  
MONUMENT, MISTER, AND I WILL BE IN TOUCH WITH DUMBLEDORE ABOUT AN APPROPRIATE PUNISHMENT FOR YOU, AND MR BLACK  
TOO!" she screamed. I saw Sirius shutter [and turn red. Ah, two birds with one stone.

"YOU WILL BE CLEANING THE WHOLE TRAIN WITH YOUR TOOTHBRUSH AND NO MAGIC AT ALL MISTER, AND SIRIUS, THAT GOES FOR YOU TOO!" she screamed. James's face  
was really red, and the whole hall was hooting with laughter. Even a few teachers were laughing behind their hands.

"WHAT AN EMBARRASMENT FOR MY ONLY SON AND HEAD BOY! YOU REALLY DID IT THIS TIME! IF YOU PUT ONE MORE TOE OUT OF LINE YOU WON'T  
BE SEEING THAT NEW BROOM NEXT CHRISTMAS!" she screamed. Wow that was quite a howler. Thanks god it was over I thought my ears were going to start bleeding.

"That was awesome," whispered Alice. All I could do was nod my head in agreement. Operation Revenge was completely successful. Now we were tied, but the thing is, I don't just tie. I get one  
ahead.

_Okay wow that chapter was sort of random I know. Anyway if anyone can guess what happened to Mary they get cookies. Yay for the cookies. _

_Updates may start taking a little longer than usual because I have lifeguarding now. Darn!_

_For next Chapter let me know what you would like to happen!!_

_Sev and Lily run in_

_James Girlfriend is revealed_

_More revenge for Lily_

_Find out whats up with Mary_

_Other_

_Anyway vote and let me know!!!_

_Love Aprilsdiamond_


End file.
